


you still look like a movie

by thegreenfairy246



Series: but that was a million years ago [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Hospitals, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Mentions of the 1940's, Not Canon Compliant, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky comes back to new york. lots of things have changed
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: but that was a million years ago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	you still look like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there's no thanos in this. the only part of endgame i kept was steve getting old. i made up a daughter and granddaughter for him, who will be more important later👀 peggy is also dead in this. we're gonna pretend that bucky was in wakanda with shuri when tony figured out the whole time travel thing and steve did it just because he wanted to

It's strange, the way the things you never suspected to remember fail to fall prey to the unforgiving hand of time. Bucky can remember the taste of the birthday cake his mother made him every year. He could tell you what Becca wanted for Christmas the year she turned seven. But, presented with your face, he has no idea who you are. He can see he should–it's written all over your face. 

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't…I don't remember you."

Steve gapes. "Really, Buck? If you just think about it a little more-"

You wave a hand in Steve’s direction. When you speak, Bucky can hear the lump in your throat. "That's okay." You smile. "He's got every reason to have forgotten a few things. Just give it some time."

He sees the vague annoyance in Steve’s eyes. He looks like he used to when he was gearing up for a fight. Bucky watches as Steve lifts an arm, wraps it around you.

“I’ll be right back, Buck. I’m just going to walk Y/N out.”

You offer him a soft smile, though he can see the wetness gathered along your lash line. “It was good to see you, Bucky.”

Bucky smiles, nods slightly. Then, the two of you turn and walk away. Steve pulls the door open for you, and Bucky watches as you leave. Steve wobbles a bit now, the age making his gait awkward. He leans on you much more than he ever would have back in the day, Bucky is sure. The two of you clear the sliding glass doors he’d walked through himself just a few hours ago. You disappear around the next corner and Bucky knows Steve is walking you to the parking garage. He’s not sure how much help Steve would be, in his current state, but the gesture is sweet, Bucky supposes. 

With no one to watch, Bucky turns his attention back to the sterile exam room. The table creaks each time Bucky attempts to get comfortable. Bucky folds his arms, trying to protect himself against the air conditioner. He glances at his feet dangling beneath him. They’re going numb at this point, and Bucky starts to kick them, hoping it will bring some life back to them–even if the noise is annoying. He’s alone, he realizes dimly. For the first time in several days, he has a moment of peace to himself. He’s a bit shocked a well–meaning nurse hasn’t come in, tried to scurry him out, but perhaps being friends with the former–and current–Captain America’s has it perks. 

Bucky doesn’t notice when Steve comes back, too lost in his thoughts, maybe. The door swings open, Steve shuffling through.

“That didn’t take too long, did it?”

Bucky blows out a breath. “No.”

Steve groans as he sits in the chair next to the wall. “I talked to the doctor on my way back. She said you’re good to go. All cleared to go home. You ready?”

“Home.” Bucky scoffs.

Steve leans forward, puts a hand on Bucky’s knee. “Hey, I know. You’ll stay with me, just for a while. Until you get on your feet again.”

“Who’s going to rent an apartment to the Winter Soldier? Who’s gonna give him a job?”

Steve cocks his head, confusion in his eyes. “You’re not the Winter Soldier anymore, Bucky. Shuri made sure of it.” He smiles sympathetically. “You’re just a man, finally free to live his life.”

“What about Y/N?”

“She only came to see how you were. You’ve been all over the news, you know. You don’t need to worry about that now. You have plenty of time to adjust.” With great effort, Steve stands. “Now, we should get out of here. The hospital is going to let us leave out the back, hide from the press.”

Bucky slides down off the exam table, paper crinkling as he goes. He takes one last glance at the room, before he lets Steve lead the way out.

He has a sinking feeling he should have enjoyed that moment alone while he could.

The car ride is quiet. Steve stares out the window most of the way, thinking what Bucky assumes are very deep thoughts. What will his family think of staying with the Winter Soldier? Had he explained it to them? Would Steve have even talked about Bucky?

Bucky doesn't have much time to ponder his new life. Too soon, the car is turning down a street lined with houses. Steve turns to him.

"There's a little apartment over the garage, that's where you'll be staying. It was Beatrice's, for a while, but she and Jodie have moved out."

Bucky nods. Then, a spark of confusion lights in his gut. "Beatrice? Jodie?"

Steve smiles. It's subtle, but Bucky can see the pride in it. "My daughter and granddaughter."

"Oh."

"They come over sometimes." Steve shrugs, seems to lose himself in thought for a moment. He shakes his head lightly, puts a hand on Bucky's knee. "Don't worry, they'll love you." He chuckles. "They've heard all the stories."

The car turns left into what would be a normal looking driveway, save for the reporters lining each side. Steve nor Bucky have a chance to open their car doors before a wall of a man is pulling it open and ushering them both out. The man stays wrapped around both of their backs up until they reach Steve's front door–camera's clicking the whole time. 

They hurry inside, and Bucky watches out a window as the man parts the crowd, gets into the same car Bucky and Steve had been in. He turns to Steve.

"Who was that?"

Steve shrugs. "Security. Tony was worried about how you'd be…received."

"Ah." Bucky hums. "How is Tony?"

Steve smiles, almost going for coy. “Happy.”

Bucky doesn’t press the matter, figures he’s lucky to have gotten even that help from Tony. May as well let sleeping dogs lie.

Bucky moves from the window, glances around Steve's house. They’re standing in the entryway. There’s a doorway to their left and Bucky can hear the sounds of a television commercial floating towards him.

Steve puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Come on. Beatrice and Jodie are in the living room–came over just for the occasion. I can’t wait to introduce you.”

Bucky scoffs. “I don’t think I’d call it an occasion.” 

“What’re you talking about?” Steve chuckles. “They’re both excited to meet you.”

Steve leads him into the living room. As they walk in, the television switches from the commercial to the news. 

"In other news, the Winter Soldier has recently been deprogrammed and is back in New York. What does it mean for society to have James Barnes walking the streets? Up next, we'll be talking to-"

Steve clears his throat. The older woman–Beatrice, Bucky assumes–jumps, rushes to turn the television off.

“Girls. I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” 

The two women rise, warm smiles on their faces. 

Steve presents Bucky like Vanna White would present a letter. 

Maybe Bucky had been watching Wheel of Fortune that afternoon at the hospital. So what? He had a lot to catch up on–might as well start somewhere.

“This is Bucky.”

Beatrice smiles, shows Bucky her teeth and offers him her hand. “I’m Beatrice–Bea, please.” She turns, wraps her arms around the other woman. “This is Jodie, my daughter.” Jodie offers him her hand and he takes it, summons what he hopes is a friendly smile.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” 

“You too,” Beatrice says. “Dad has told so many stories about you. He even took me to the Smithsoniean, when I was young, showed me all around the exhibit.”

Bucky chuckles. “That’s great.” He nods. “He’s very proud of you both.”

Beatrice ducks her head, smiles softly. Jodie only continues to look at Bucky, seems to be thinking about something.

Steve, who had been watching the interaction like one might watch an animal acclimate to a new habitat, chooses that moment to speak. 

“I should show Buck to his room, let him get settled. You all will have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“Are you sure you should walk up those stairs, Dad? I’d be glad to show him-”

Steve waves a hand, quiets her. “Don’t be silly. I’ll be fine.” He turns, walks towards some stairs at the back of the living room. “Come on, Buck.”

Bucky smiles, waves a bit. “It was nice meeting you both.”

The women smile back, return to their places on the couch. Bucky follows after Steve.

Behind him, he can hear the television come to life again.

At the top of the stairs, Steve groans. Almost immediately, he plants himself in a recliner towards the middle of the room.   
While Steve catches his breath, Bucky looks around. There’s a bed, television, a tiny kitchen–everything anybody would need, Bucky supposes. 

Steve notices the movement of Bucky’s eyes, a supersoldier even in old age. 

“It was Bea’s. She stayed here while she was going through her divorce–her and Jodie.”

Bucky nods. “It’s nice.”

Steve nods as well, agreeing. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“Course.” Steve sighs, pulls himself up. “I guess I’ll leave you to it. I’m right downstairs. You just let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do.” Bucky smiles.

Steve claps him on the shoulder. “It’s good to have you back, Bucky.” Then, he’s walking back downstairs, leaving Bucky to his own thoughts.

He walks over, lays down in the bed. He thinks about sleeping, but realizes it’s the middle of the afternoon. Instead, he lays there, thinking about what Steve had said. It’s good to have him back. Is he “back”? Only time will tell. In the meantime, Bucky turns on his side, shuts his eyes–just resting them. With no warning, he slips off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
